Goki Shibukawa
Goki Shibukawa (渋川 剛気, Shibukawa Gōki) is a fictional character from Baki the Grappler series. He is a master of Jujutsu who participates in the underground fighting arena. Later he becomes one of the major characters in the series. He is often called by the title of "the Master" (達人, Tatsujin). Personality Shibukawa is rather a calm person, but he also holds the need for using a violence, and that side of him appears when it is needed. Due to fighting in the wars, he has shown to be a ruthless. He even attacked his master, Kihei Mikoshiba, in full deadly combat (only to be sliced with a katana on the back by him). He has also shown to have a very twisted and comedic personality, such as throwing a large iron kettle at Yanagi Ryuukou and telling him it's hot water, then laughing and telling him that in truth the water was cold. He likes to put his opponents in a state of consternation and make them not know what to think about him by acting like a weak old man. For example, just before the start of the fight against Kosho Shinogi, he started asking the judge if he could leave the arena for a while and go to the toilet, explaining that age makes it more difficult to control physiological needs. He has a very traditionalistic and strict attitude to martial arts. He never warms up before his duels and believes that real martial arts are always ready for a war. At the same time, he is not enough traditionalistic to using only typical jujutsu techniques in a match. Shibukawa believes that anything is allowed in a real fight and can even go as far as perform a headbutt during a duel, not limiting himself to using only traditional techniques. Like many aged fighters, he has a tendency to look down on younger opponents and willing to give them a lesson. He started to respect Doppo Orochi only after their match, for example. At first he thought very little about Doppo, considering him an amateur, but later Goki even told him that he want to live another ten years just to fight with fighters like Doppo. The two occasionally get together and talk, and are seen chatting in Shinshinkai Dojo having a drink of Habu sake from Okinawa. Appearance Goki is an old man of average height at age 70 with black hair and his sides beginning to whiten with age. Wearing large framed tortoise shell made glasses and having a glass right eye. Attire wise he wears an Aikido uniform consisting of a plain white keikogi shirt with a quilted design on bottom tucked inside his black hakama pants. He is actually pretty well built under his kimono, but for decency he prefers keeping it and compared to the rest of the cast he is still scrawny. In his youth Shibukawa's appearance was no different except having a head full of black hair, he wore no glasses and wore a simple judo uniform same top and plain white pants. In the second series of the manga, Shibukawa is shown wearing a simple yukata and obi underneath a haori coat and geta shoes. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past In the past Goki Shibukawa was a ruthless fighter whose loves fighting, and his bloodlust made him into the man he is today. He joined the army during WW2 and became an assassin killer and fought just for fun. During his younger days, he challenged his sensei, Kihei Mikoshiba to a match while all the other students were afraid to face the sensei. Shibukawa were stubborn and scoffed at them. He faced his sensei, making the first attack. He charged at Kihei Mikoshiba with the intent to kill. The sensei, seeing the bloodlust in his eyes, quickly grabbed a sword Shibukawa had thrown earlier and slashed Shibukawa across his back. He stands back up looking more bloodlust then ever and laughed at his sensei for giving him "permission" to kill after the sword slash. Maximum Tournament Saga Goki Shibukawa appears for the first time during the Maximum Tournament at the Underground Arena. He meets Baki Hanma, who begins to act as a kind of second for him. Baki keeps his glasses for the duration of the fight. Shibukawa is treated by the commentator and audience as an unbelievable legend of martial arts. The first opponent of the old master in the tournament is Roger Harlon, a huge Olympic wrestler. Harlon informs Shibukawa that he intends to crush him with all his might in order to show respect. Unfortunately, it turns out that the wrestler has no chance in a clash with the great jujutsu master. Shibukawa uses several techniques, and at the end he squeezes his finger into Harlon's neck, causing him to lose consciousness. After the fight is over, Baki gives back a glasses to Shibukawa, and have a short conversation in a friendly atmosphere. In the second round, Shibukawa's opponent is Kosho Shinogi, a karateka known as the "Cord-Cutter". The old master does not take any fighting stance, and confused Kosho begins to attack first, but any of his moves gives no effect, because Shibukawa counterattacks all the upcoming attacks in his direction and every time Shinogi ends up on the ground. Kosho tries to use his famous Cord-Cut technique, but this is also neutralized by the old jujutsu master. The desperate karateka finally uses the Eyeground Crush and Shibukawa finally takes some damage. Kosho thinks he crushed the old master's left eye, but it turns out that Shibukawa actually wears an artificial eyeball in his left eye socket. The great jujutsu master attacks the karate with surprise and defeats him with another powerful throw. The next opponent of Shibukawa is Doppo Orochi. Before the duel begins, Izou Motobe talks to the old jujutsu master and asks him if he is concerned about the power of Doppo. Shibukawa responds that he considers his next opponent as an ordinary athlete. The fight begins with Doppo performing a blow to Shibukawa, which is typically counterattacked by a powerful jujutsu technique called Aiki, which allows Shibukawa to make the incoming force of the blow return to the opponent with even more power. At some point, Doppo deliberately stops attacking so that Shibukawa can't counteract any blow. This strategy provokes the old jujutsu master to make his first offensive move and this time Doppo is the one who counterattacks, performing his special technique called the Bodhisattva Fist. Eventually, however, Shibukawa knocks out Doppo with a powerful throw to the ground. After the match, the old jujutsu master admits that for the first time in his life he felt fear of his opponent. After a while the lying Doppo tries to provoke Shibukawa to kill him, but the old man refuses, saying that he would like to face him again one day. In the semi-finals, Shibukawa's opponent is Jack Hammer. Before the fight begins, the glass in the old master's glasses breaks as a sign of something bad. Izou Motobe and Junichi Hanada come to the locker-room, offering the old man that they will take him to the arena to show respect and culture. Shibukawa stumbles twice on his way to the ring and imagines a big wooden door that prevents him from going any further, as if the great master subconsciously senses a big danger, which he should not face. But eventually the fight begins and the Shibukawa manages to avoid all of Jack's blows. Just before the start of the fight, the old jujutsu master took a sip of water, which he spits out with a strong stream in the so-called "tear duct" (unusual vitality point) of Jack during the fight. Thanks to this trick, Jack feels like he's drowning in water for a while. Shibukawa dominates for a moment and uses a powerful throw, but at some point Jack starts to using his bites and overwhelms the jujutsu master with his brutal force. The old man tries to defend himself using Aiki, but eventually Jack finds a way to neutralize his technique and knocks Shibukawa out with a brutal kick. After the fight, the old jujutsu master states that Jack is completely different from the normal fighters and no one can defeat this monster. 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga Some time later after the tournament, some guest pays a visit to Shibukawa in his house. This person is Ryuukou Yanagi, an old friend of his and one of the five convicts who came to Tokyo in searching of "defeat". They talk to each other for a while and Yanagi criticize Shibukawa for losing his fight. Also, it turns out that Yanagi was the person who once deprived the old jujutsu master of his eye in battle. After a while, their conversation turns into a short duel, which Yanagi wins with a dirty trick. Later, Shibukawa comes into the Underground Arena along with Doppo Orochi, Kaoru Hanayama, Kaioh Retsu and Baki Hanma. They meets five convicts in the place, then set the rules of their "game" and a kind of war between two teams begins. Some time later, Baki is assaulted by Ryuukou Yanagi behind the school. During their fight, Shibukawa appears suddenly and attacks Yanagi. They have a short duel and then Yanagi pulls out a claw-looking weapon. Shibukawa states that if Yanagi plays dirty, then he will create a duo with Baki and the two of them will defeat the convict. The duo begins to dominate Yanagi, but eventually the convict uses his Vacuum Palm technique against Baki and defeats him. Then it turns out that the police are coming to the scene and Yanagi is running away. Shortly after the whole situation there is a meeting in the Tokugawa's house about Baki's defeat. Mitsunari Tokugawa by himself and five main fighters, including Shibukawa, takes part in the meeting. When Baki is berated by Tokugawa for failing to defeat the convict, they are attacked by Dorian, who torched the place. He encounters Oliva while at the police station and defeats him in a strength contest. He later fights him in a judo match and breaks his hand. He gives Oliva a black belt as a reward for flipping him. Shibukawa goes to a park to fight Yanagi and encounters an imaginary wall. At first, he thinks it is because of Yanagi, but when he gets there, he realizes it was because of Yujiro. Abilities Shibukawa is a master of the Japanese fighting style Jujutsu and the art named Aiki. He is one of the few people among the main cast not rippling with muscle or destroying concrete like cardboard. Goki uses a more pragmatic approach than most, to take down more physically imposing foes. Even in old age his strength and power have not decreased, with him being able to flip, throw and even injure larger and stronger opponents than himself, like Doppo Orochi, Jack Hammer and Biscuit Oliva. As a master of the technique named Aiki, Shibukawa is a master of redirecting the force back at an opponent. During the Maximum Tournament, he was able to make his way into the final four defeating Doppo Orochi along the way before losing to Jack Hammer. In the second series, Shibukawa defeated Mohammad Alai Jr by breaking his finger, throwing, and slamming him rapidly to a jungle of trees. Shibukawa can also unconsciously sense danger as seen before he fights Jack Hanma when his body falls over to escape the ring. Also, he is shown to sense Yujiro's power which is depicted as world ending events as such the earth breaking open and tsunamis appearing before him. Even though in the series Shibukawa is called a master of the old style of jujutsu, his moves are more like aikido. When he fights Doppo, it is said that he represents jujutsu (most of Shibukawa's techniques resemble those of aikido). Techniques *Headbutt – used once against Doppo Orochi. *Aiki – Shibukawa's most powerful move; used against Jack Hanma or Doppo Orochi; for example. *Stomp – used against Doppo Orochi. *Finger-Grab – used against Mohammad Alai Jr. Gallery GokiShibukawa.PNG|Goki Shibukawa in the second season. Baki new ova6.png|Shibukawa and Baki in the OAD. Baki new ova38.jpg|Goki Shibukawa in the OAD. Shibukawa render 2018.png|Goki Shibukawa 3rd season render. Shibukawa 2018 e e.png|Goki Shobukawa in the third season. Shibukawaa e e.png Trivia *The character is based on the real-life master of aikido, Gozo Shioda. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jujutsu users Category:Japanese characters